Gwen 10
by SuperMegaNerd2
Summary: This an au, in which Gwen is at an prodigy camp and gains the Omnitrix. She's going to have some different aliens from different franchises, and along with those aliens and a few friends shes going to defend earth from all kinds of different threats. Also a few friends from discord helped me made this


Never Wish upon a Star

It seemed to be a perfect day in Bellwood, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was even a light breeze blowing. However for some of Bellwood's citizens this day was about to get even better, for this day was the last day of school. Though there was one that was rather dreading the end of the school year. Once the final bell ended she slowly exited the classroom.

"See you, Miss Johnson!" A young girl with dark orange hair, wearing a blue cat shirt yelled to her teacher.

"Goodbye Gwen, I hope you have a splendid summer!" A grey haired woman called to Gwen, who smiled. As Gwen walked out the school she noticed something that made her madder than a raging bull: two bullies were terrorizing a kid.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Gwen called out to the bullies who turned to her and laughed. She walked over to them, fuming. As she got closer to them, they realized she was serious and laughed harder. They smirked at her and pounded their fists together.

"Oh yeah, what ya gonna do little girl?" One of the bullies taunted the red headed girl, who just smiled. "Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you." Gwen chirped, as the bully ran towards the red headed girl, but he was sorely outmatched. As he threw a punch towards Gwen, the bully's arm was grabbed and soon the bully was flipped over onto his back.

"Now, did you learn your lesson?" The victorious redhead taunted the bully, who just let out a small groan. Gwen's parents began to pull up to the curb. Briskly walking away from the scene of the fight and quickly dove into the car.

"So, excited for the summer, firefly?" Her father asked her. "Yeah, though there's not going to be too much for me to do without school." She answered, feeling a little down that school would be over.

"Well, actually me and your mother have a surprise for you." Her dad as he pulled out a small brochure and handed it to Gwen, and as she read it, her eyes widened as she realized what exactly what her parents were going to do.

"I'm heading to camp!" She exclaimed, her heart jumping for joy as her hope for some actual fun for the summer was resurrected from the ashes of rumors of having to go on a field trip.

* * *

After two days of packing Gwen was ready, and stood in front of a white and blue bus. After giving her parents one last goodbye, leaving Gwen with the other campers. After a while of hunting for the perfect spot, she sat down right in the window seat meeting her preferences. When she finally got comfy in her seat, a blur of pink and white filled the seat next to Gwen, and the blur turned out to be another camper. The girl was around her age with raven black hair styled in a ponytail, brown eyes, wearing a light pink shirt along with a pair of ivory pants.

"Names Julie Yamamoto, what's yours?" The girl introduced herself and offered her hand to shake. Gwen met the handshake and introduced herself to her campmate.

"Gwen Tennyson." she told Julie, who immediately absorbed herself in a handheld sports game. Gwen stared out the window for the rest of the trip. After an hour long bus ride the kids arrived at a campground that looked more like a college campus, with startling white buildings at the front, at the back were numerous sports fields and a glistening lake just a few yards away. Once all the kids were off the bus a man with olive tan skin, seaweed green eyes and one sharp tooth sticking out from his upper lip greeted them.

"Now howdy ya little polliwogs, I'm Counselor Patelliday. Welcome to Marie Curie camp fur the gifted or Camp MC, nah I know y'all want to rush but we have some rules here." The Counselor told the new campers, and soon began to hand out paper booklets to each of them.

"Now dese little booklets here will give ya the rules and your cabin numbah, and when ya'll are done setting up dere's going ta be a welcoming campfire tanight!" He told the campers as he gave the last booklet to a camper.

"And hurry, or all da marshmellahs will be taken!" He added as the kids began to rush to their cabins. Gwen's cabin was closer to the central campfire then most and she got to her cabin early. By the time the campfire started, everyone had set up in their cabins. "Alright campers, this a Counselah Patelliday, tellin' ya that's chow's ahmost readeh, so come ahn down ta tha campfire!" Patelliday called out of the loudspeakers. Soon the kids began to stream out of their cabins, all except for Gwen. She was on her bunk reading one of the many books that she brought with her.

"Hey, aren't ya coming?" One of her cabin mates asked.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to be out near a fire in the middle of summer with hundreds of people. I'm going to have to skip." Gwen answered as she returned to her books while her cabin mate just gave her a strange look.

* * *

Gwen enjoyed her relative quietness, each chapter of her book giving her new information to learn and use. What seemed to be an asteroid, with a rather oddly colored tail. Soon the ground began to faintly shake and a thin column of smoke began to rise above the trees. Now, normally Gwen wouldn't even dream about dashing outside, but the idea of finding

A space rock or even something straight out of a sci-fi movie was enough to give her the jitters. She opened the cabin door and began to run into the woods with the taste of discovery in her mouth.

* * *

Now she was regretting her current decision, her hair was pincushioned with twigs, her shoes caked in mud, and clothes slightly tattered. As she took one more step onto the damp earth she came across a devastating scene, an enormous scar on the earth and several trees were knocked to the side like they were simple matchsticks. At the end of the destruction was a meteorite, and soon Gwen was filled with new energy. The red head was soon sprinting towards the causation of all the destruction with a delighted smile and a skip in her step. After the run she came upon the fallen celestial object Gwen noticed something. The rock of the meteorite was a sickly green hue, and it smoked and swirled like a mad dancer. As Gwen approached, the rock seemed to acknowledge her presence, releasing a sound like both a pipe whistling and a purr. Gwen approached it with some trepidation, but eventually walked up to the rock and poked it with a stick. The rock crumbled into chunks, revealing a round pod made of a grey, rubbery metal. Slowly she approached the metal pod and touched the metal, which felt cool; as she pressed her hand into the metal something odd happened; the metal slid open revealing a small metal wrist watch with an hourglass shape on the top of it. Curiosity fully taking control of her, Gwen reached out to the watch like object and the watch leaped onto her arm.

"AAAAHHHHHHH, GET OFF!" She screamed as she began to try and shake off the watch, even tried to bang it on a rock to get it off. The rock shattered on the watch and a chunk fell on a button, popping up the watch screen. The screen turned on, and a silhouette of something vaguely humanoid appeared on the screen. "Better turn this thing off again." Gwen whispered to herself. She shoved the dial down. Immediately, her muscles stung and itched. She grew taller and furred. Claws replaced her nails, her ears stretched, eyes widening, and her nose began to shrink into her face.

"What just happened?" Gwen questioned herself as she began to look down at herself, seeing that she now had four toed paw like feet she did a logical reaction.

"REAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" She screeched out and quickly covered her mouth with her paw like hands, slowly she leaned back onto the ground and stared at her new form.

'Ok I'm obviously hallucinating, that rock must've had some sort of element in it that causes hallucination.' Gwen thought as she looked down at herself, trying to rationalize why she was now a seven foot purple cat monster. The girl turned monster began to rise, placing her paw on the metal pod and as she rose Gwen began to hear a creaking sound. Turning around she saw that her own hand was denting the sphere adding onto the shock that was coursing through her veins. "Okay, whilst that is very… intriguing to say the least, I can't come back to camp looking like some sort of ancient cave catwoman. How do you work this bloody thing anyhow?" Gwen said trying to pull off the watch, hoping that it would change her back. After about a good 10 minutes, Gwen stopped trying to pull the watch off and decided to sit and think about what she could do if someone back at camp comes looking for her.

"Ok, my choices are either run into the forest never seeing a single person again or get dissected by my entire camp." She muttered still not truly understanding what happened to her, however as she was contemplating her fate the radio dishes on her head began to pick up something.

"AAHHHHHH, STAY AWAY!" A scream faintly echoed in her head snapping attention to the teen turned monster had another thought soon entered her mind as she began to sprint towards the source of the noise.

'Or a crazier idea, use this as a superpower.' She thought as she bounded towards the source of the scream.

* * *

At the campfire the kids were having fun, either eating s'mores or discussing the various ideas and theories about their fields of study. Patelliday just looked at the kids with a smile, the sense of peace keeping his mind off the darker parts of his mind. As the head counselor looked out at his new school of campers he began to hear a rustle in the bushes and a familiar growl began to penetrate the air. Slowly Patelliday turned around to see a large brown bear, drool dripping down from it's maw as its nose twitch as the smell of prey.

'Tarter sauce, did that overstuffed toy smell me?' He thought as he tried not to do anything the bear would perceive as a threat.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" One of kids screamed out, causing the bear to flinch and let loose a roar causing the bear to get even more aggressive. However before the bear could even rise up on his hind legs a large purple blur slammed into the bear, blinking for a bit Patelliday noticed what the blur was.

'A Lasat! They're not supposed to be in this quadrant!' Patelliday thought as he herded the kids behind him, as the purple cat humanoid wrestle the giant teddy bear.

"Go, I got this!" The Lasat told the counselor as it placed the the bear into a headlock, knowing that the Lasat could handle this herded the campers back to the safety of the camp. For a good 9 minutes the pair wrestled until Gwen threw the bear back into the woods, with the sound of it retreating echoing in her ears.

"Finally it's done." Gwen panted out, all of her energy drained from that fight. Soon in a red flash the purple cat humanoid disappeared replaced with a ginger haired girl, who looked down at herself who nearly jumped for joy until she realized something.

"I should get back to the cabin." She soon began to race back to the building, unaware that a red-eyed beast was watching her from a distance.


End file.
